


Candy Hearts #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 19

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffableValentines2020, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Candy Hearts, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M, Valentines, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Some strange manifestations start happening around Crowley, and Aziraphale tries to get to the bottom of the mystery...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Candy Hearts #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Crowley drained the last of his wine glass, then stood with a sigh. “Better be walking home now I suppose, catch you later, Aziraphale.” He tipped him a nod and sauntered out of the bookshop. Aziraphale called after him.

“Mind how you go.”

He looked over at the sofa where the demon had been sprawled, and noticed something pale on the cushion. He stepped forward to see what it was, picking it up curiously. It was a tiny love heart candy, stamped with the words “great guy.” Aziraphale shrugged and tossed it in the bin.

The next day they met up in the park to feed the ducks, they didn’t have to meet in secret anymore, but it was a habit of many years and something they enjoyed anyway, so they continued to do it. After a while, they stood to leave, and Aziraphale noticed another little pale disc where Crowley had been sitting. He picked it up. It read “trust me”. He supposed Crowley must have a packet of them loose in his pocket and they were falling out. He shrugged and tossed it in the waste bin alongside the path as they continued on to St. James’s café in the pavilion in the centre of the park.

After a few black coffees while Aziraphale enjoyed some carrot cake, Crowley stood to go and take a phone call outside. The waitress came to clear the table, and as she moved a coffee cup, another little love heart was revealed, hiding just under the saucer. Aziraphale picked it up. It read “call me.”

He hadn’t seen the demon put it there. It was curious. He ate it.

The next day they met up to amble around the Natural History Museum to laugh at the dinosaur exhibits. They took a seat on a bench for a while to do some people watching, until Crowley spotted someone, and his eyes narrowed. “I’ll be back in a minute, Angel” he hissed. “I know this arsehole, cheated on his wife with his secretary, and his boss’s secretary, and the head of HR, he needs a bit of a comeuppance…” he slunk off to get up to heaven knows what kind of demonic shenanigans. Aziraphale decided not to intervene. Crowley got angsty if he didn’t get to keep up with his more demonic aspects, and he never did any real harm, he tended toward minor inconveniences, embarrassments and the like for the most part. The angel decided to let him get on with it.

He looked down at the bench where Crowley had been sitting. Sure enough, there was another candy heart. This one read “all yours.” It was getting rather confusing. Aziraphale hid it in his pocket.

Later that afternoon, Crowley drove them back to the bookshop. He got out of the Bentley first, and, already suspecting what he’d see, Aziraphale glanced across to the leather seat. Sure enough there was another one. “New love.” He pocketed this one too, and got out of the car.

They sipped tea and coffee for a while and chatted. Curious and testing a hypothesis, Aziraphale asked Crowley to pop down to the cellar and fetch them up a bottle of port. As soon as the demon had gone downstairs, he rushed forward to inspect the sofa. Sure enough, there was another: “date me.” Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. This was getting out of hand. He heard Crowley’s footsteps behind him and hastily ate the sweet.

“Everything ok, Aziraphale?”

The angel nodded, hastily. “mmhm.” He swallowed and took the bottle from Crowley, then went to get some glasses, grateful for the excuse to avoid eye contact for a moment.

He looked down at a little pale shape in the doorway Crowley had just come from – it was another. He bent to pick it up. “My boy.” Aziraphale popped this one in his pocket as well, then continued to get the glasses.

A little while later, he asked Crowley to go and fetch him a book from the stacks so he could show him something interesting. It wasn’t something he’d normally ask, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. As soon as Crowley disappeared around the row of shelves, he darted forward, grabbed the inevitable candy heart and shot back to his desk chair to inspect it. “Be mine.” He ate this one too. Crowley brought the book back and he flipped to the relevant page.

It was a book on supernatural phenomena, and the page was on “occult manifestations and materialisations.” He showed the page to Crowley. “Does any of this sound familiar to you?”

Crowley scanned the page and shrugged. “What bit, in particular? I mean I know that some occult forces can make physical items spontaneously appear. Of course we can miracle stuff into existence if we want as well, what’s the big deal?”

“Have you… been miracling items into existence recently, around me?”

Crowley shrugged and shook his head. “Not that I’ve noticed, why?”

Aziraphale shut the book. Another candy heart was there underneath where the front cover had rested. It read “hot lips.” He looked at it pointedly. He looked at Crowley. Crowley looked blank. “What?”

“Did you do that, for example?”

Crowley’s eyebrows knitted in consternation, and no small dose of confusion. “No, why the hell would I miracle up a sweetie on your desk?”

Aziraphale pulled a few more from his pocket and arranged them on the desk. “There were more, I ate a few.” Crowley looked at them. “You’ve been leaving them behind around me.”

Crowley stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “Huh?”

There was a tiny little noise as of a small sweet hitting the wooden floorboards. They both looked down, and between Crowley’s shoes was another. Aziraphale picked it up. It read “Kiss me”.

Crowley stared at it, Aziraphale stared at it. Their eyes met. Aziraphale spoke. “Are you sure?”

Crowley didn’t know what the angel was referring to. If he was sure that he hadn’t been manifesting them on purpose, or if he was sure that Crowley wanted Aziraphale to kiss him. The answer to both was yes.

“Yes.” He breathed, his heart hammering, his face already only inches from the angel’s.

Aziraphale reached out one gentle hand to cup the demon’s face, drew him closer, and kissed him.

It was everything Crowley had dreamed of and more. Soft and sweet and wet and warm and beautiful and mind blowing. He felt it to the depths of his soul.

When they finally broke apart to gaze into each other’s eyes, they heard another little sound as another candy heart fell out of the air onto the desk next to them. They turned to look at it.

“You’re mine.”

They both smiled, Crowley huffed a laugh. “I have no idea what caused it all, Angel, but honestly I don’t care, it’s true… isn’t it?”

Aziraphale smiled. “It is.” He kissed him again.


End file.
